Profile Picture
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Estaba rondando un reto en Facebook: —A partir de hoy hasta Febrero 15, cambia tu foto de perfil con la imagen de tu interés amoroso—. En donde Sakura trata de reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero se encuentra con una dulce sorpresa de antemano. /OneShot. AU. SasuSaku./


**Summary:** Estaba rondando un reto de Facebook: —A partir de hoy hasta Febrero 15, cambia tu foto de perfil con la imagen de tu interés amoroso —. En donde Sakura trata de reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero se encuentra con una dulce sorpresa de antemano. /One-shot. AU. SasuSaku./

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes, ni Facebook ni la historia me pertenecen.

**Warning(s):** AU.

**Nota:** Una promesa es una promesa. Para _Katte Turner_. (:

* * *

**Profile Picture**

_por Zagoorian Athena_

_t por sasuke-glamour_

_._

_._

_._

_A partir de hoy hasta Febrero 15, cambia tu foto de perfil usando la imagen de tu interés amoroso. Celebridades/personalidades en pantalla no son aceptables. Sólo únete a esto por diversión. ¡Se les desea un dulce y feliz san valentín a todos los que participen!_

Sakura Haruno observó la pantalla de su laptop con determinación, ojos leyendo y releyendo la última actualización del status de su amiga Ino quien, de acuerdo al reto, recientemente había cambiado su foto de perfil con la de cierto compañero suyo observador de nubes con cabello moldeado como una piña.

Era viernes por la tarde e incluso sin un examen avecinándose, sin un proyecto para entregar, y sin una tarea difícil para terminar, Sakura estuvo _temiendo_ absolutamente el lunes próximo. Porque el lunes era el Día de San Valentín y por el dieciseisavo año consecutivo (¡y ella tiene 16 años, muchas gracias!), lo iba a pasar _sola_. No es que le importara, enserio, durante los primeros 13 años, pero cuando la pubertad llegó y notó que todos sus amigos hacían rostros de besucones entre sí durante ese día en particular del año, se sintió fuera de lugar y sólo quiso experimentar lo mismo con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

Oigan, ¡la presión grupal realmente te puede llegar!

Pero no era porque ella no fuera bonita que hubiera estado soltera desde que nació cuando en realidad, su locker estaría lleno de cartas y chocolates y qué no de sus admiradores para el final del día.

…entonces, ¿cuál _era_ su problema? Simple: ella sólo quería regalos de un chico y ese único chico resultaba ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

Así que aquí estaba, sentada en su cama con la laptop encima de su… bueno, regazo, manos equilibradas para darle click en el link de Cambiar Foto en caso de ganar suficiente valor para hacerlo. El reto era bastante simple: cambiar tu foto de perfil con el de la persona que te gusta.

Sin embargo, para Sakura, las cosas no eran así de fáciles. Por un lado, este chico del que había estado enamorada por tres años (quizás más, no estaba segura) no estaba consciente de sus sentimientos y si él se enteraba, Sakura no podría soportar pensar en cómo eso afectaría las dinámicas de su pequeño grupo de amigos. Por otro lado, podría dejarle saber por fin lo que realmente sentía por él, para que así ella pudiera terminar con eso y descubrir si a él también le gustaba, y _había_ una posibilidad de que a él le gustara ella igual de mucho, según Ino y Naruto. _¿Pero a quién engaño? Esas oportunidades son menos que escasas_, pensó con un suspiro pesimista.

Ponderando sobre el problema de momento un poco más, movió el cursor a la barra de búsqueda y tecleó **Sasuke Uchiha**, sólo para tener otro vistazo del chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente. Checó su perfil para ver si había alguna actualización pero no encontró ninguna—pero no estuvo sorprendida: él difícilmente se conectaba a Facebook. No habiendo decidiendo en qué hacer todavía y queriendo atrasar su imperiosa humillación, regresó de nuevo a las Noticias Nuevas para ver actualizaciones de sus otros contactos.

No se desplazó hacia abajo demasiado para localizar la última actualización que había visto antes de absorberse en todo el asunto de la foto de perfil, pero como todavía no se había decidido en qué curso de acción tomar, violó el botón de actualización unas cuantas veces más y se mantuvo yendo y regresando de su Pared a Nuevas Noticias sólo para desperdiciar tiempo.

En su décimo click o algo así del botón de actualización, sin embargo, Sakura localizó una actualización altamente interesante de Uchiha Sasuke: era un nuevo status cual contenido era similar al que Ino posteó (sin la carita sonriente al final porque los Uchihas, supuso Sakura, no ponían caritas sonrientes) minutos atrás—el mismo status retando a todo el mundo a cambiar su foto de perfil con el de quien les gustara.

Los orbes esmeralda de Sakura amenazaron con caerse de sus cuencas debido al extremo shock sobre el hecho que uno: Sasuke se conectó en Facebook y posteó su status, y dos: él iba a intercambiar su reciente foto expuesta (una foto grupal de la banda con él y Sakura parados uno al lado del otro, Sakura notó con felicidad) con una de la chica (¿o chico? Habían rumores merodeando sobre él siendo gay) que a él le gustaba.

Conteniendo el aliento y un corazón latiendo con violencia contra su pecho, dio click al botón de actualización una vez más. Para Sakura, pareció que estaba durando años a que la página se volviera a cargar y cuando lo hizo, estuvo frustrada de no ver un anuncio de Sasuke cambiado su foto de perfil. Le dio actualizar de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que estuvo tan derrotada con ansiedad de desesperación que casi pudo haber destruido su laptop por genuina frustración.

_Respira profundamente_, se dijo a sí misma cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la cordura (y lo estaba haciendo en realidad, pero se negaba a aceptarlo).

_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala—oh_Dios _por favor no dejes que su nueva foto sea el asqueroso rostro de Karin._

Estremeciéndose al pensar en Sasuke y Karin juntos pero aun así calmándose un poco, dedos temblorosos movieron el cursor al botón de actualización por enésima vez y le dio un click.

Página en blanco, y luego…

—No. Me. Jodas.

**Sasuke Uchiha** _y otros 14 amigos cambiaron su foto de perfil._

Y a lado del nombre de Sasuke estaba la imagen de una bonita chica con cabello rosa y ojos jade, haciendo un símbolo de paz mientras le sonreía a la cámara—una imagen que era exactamente igual a la que ella estaba usando de momento como su foto de perfil.

Sakura pudo haber jurado que murió justo ahí en ese momento.

Y de repente, un ventana de Ino apareció en su pantalla con el mensaje de su rubia amiga exclamando, —QUÉ DEMONIOS. QUÉ JODIDOS DEMONIOS, FRENTONA. ¿VISTE LA ÚLTIMA FOTO DE PERFIL DE SASUKE? PERRA SUERTUDA. :P

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera responder con un ingenioso, —Creo que acabo de morir —el sonido de piedras golpeteando su ventana llamó su atención y la hizo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la fuente del ruido. Abrió la ventana de cristal con un bufido de molestia, lista para gritarle al bastardo por interrumpir su momento feliz cuando la figura de Sasuke, el mismo Sasuke que había acabado de (algo así) declararse en una red social que ella le gustaba, hizo que las palabras murieran en su boca y la dejara boquiabierta al ver al joven pelinegro.

Con su distintiva sonrisa arrogante, él sacó el celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y lo puso contra su oreja. En la gaveta a lado de ella, el celular de Sakura sonó y luego de enviarle al chico una mirada de curiosidad, lo tomó y respondió a su llamada.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo afuera a esta hora? —preguntó con escepticismo, aunque también con un poco de ansiedad al teléfono mientras mantenía fija su mirada con la de él.

Sin responder su pregunta directamente, él procedió a la razón que lo llevó a estar afuera de su ventana a las siete de la tarde en un viernes por la noche.

—Sakura —dijo con su profunda voz ronca. —Sé mi valentín —y no fue ni siquiera una pregunta —su voz no demostró el más mínimo indicio de miedo de que ella no fuera a estar de acuerdo— era una orden. Pero porque era Sasuke y era un hecho comprobado que él estaba emocionalmente constipado, Sakura lo tomó como lo más cercano a una confesión que obtendría alguna vez de él.

Corrección. Ahí fue cuando Sakura pudo haber jurado que moriría justo ahí en ese momento.

Y con un resonante, —¡SÍ! —que fue probablemente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la vecindad lo escuchara, Sakura trepó de nuevo a su cama —con Sasuke todavía del otro lado de la línea— y cambió su propia foto de perfil con una de un chico con ojos negros y cabello ébano que se asemejaba al trasero de una gallina.

Sakura decidió que el Día de San Valentín no sería tan terrible después de todo.

**FIN**

* * *

.

La, la, la.

Este miércoles entro por fin a la universidad. La primera vez. Oh, cheetos. No sé cómo sentirme, por un lado debería estar nerviosa y emocionada pero la realidad es que... beeeh. Me es indiferente. Me da igual. ¿Eso es normal?

Bueh, también sé que no he estado actualizando tan rápido como antes, pero estas vacaciones decidí descansar bien. Eso y que a parte me llegó la flojera y la falta de ganas (soy honesta, no les voy a mentir), pero me han comentado que es una etapa normal por la que todos pasan así que no me preocuparé demasiado. Yo creo que en unos días _intentaré_ agarrar ritmo, err... el que tenía antes. Lunes, Viernes y fin de semana. Se me hace algo bien. Haha.

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el de **Katte Turner**.

También, tengo otros dos Ones por ahí en los que estoy trabajando. Fluff. Fluff everywhere. (:

.

Y bueno, ¿siempre si quieren una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
